guavirafandomcom-20200213-history
Sodden Court
Composed of over a dozen Free Captains and headed by the Hurricane King, the Sodden Court represents what government there is when it comes to Rintata. Only Free Captains and their crew have real rights on the island, but most of them understand that rocking the boat too much will cause it to capsize and thus refrain from too much casual tyranny, instead preferring to rule a cautious but profitable populace. When disputes arise between the Captains, they are heard by the full court and mediated by the King. Any resident of Rintata possesses the dubious right to appeal to the court for justice, though all are aware that the size of a man's bribes is a surer indication of justice than the righteousness of his claims. Members and their Crew Captain Syrian Blackhand, human captain of ''The Ocelot'' – It is said that Syrian made a pact with the god of the seas when he was nothing but a powder monkey on another man's ship. His vessel is now considered the fastest in the world, but his crew whisper that every year he must return to the temple where the accord was struck and cut off one finger. His left hand has only the thumb left and the rest is a blackened stump. * Jem the Angel-eyed – A half-elf with a beautiful, serene face REDACTED Thorkhomtam, The Everraiding – a mummy lord who when awoken took to the seas REDACTED waves. His ships are fashioned after Egyptian river boats and are manned by skeletons with mummy captains. He pelts ships with flaming arrows before ramming and boarding and refuses to use cannons. Honorable Captain McQuane – A former naval officer who was captured. Instead of being ransomed or killed, he led a mutiny and rose through the ranks to captain. He found piracy to his liking, but runs the tightest ship on the seas. Legend has it his crew get only an hour of shore leave a year. REDACTED Broadwick the Penitent – an Aasimar REDACTED with the gleam of hatred in her eyes. REDACTED Carries a Wand of Smiles that she uses on her victims just before she takes their lives. Gelionexxitrus – A beholder that lives below deck on a fleshy, living, aberration boat. Chuul patrol the deck, twitching warped humanoids work the sails. It’s hard to tell whether Gelionexxitrus and the boat are the same being. Captain Longhorn – A minotaur pirate captain with a peg leg, long horns, and a grand, flowing beard. He carries the ship’s wheel on his back and uses it as a shield. REDACTED * Koros the Black – A minotaur, who is said to bear a deep grudge against Kusdius Ciovic. REDACTED The Dread Pirate Jazeera '''– A dusty skinned, half-elven woman of breathtaking beauty, with black hair and supple frame. '''REDACTED She captains The Indomitable, a large ship constructed of ebonized woods. REDACTED * Garrett – First Mate of The Indomitable. ''A halfling with sandy brown locks of shoulder length hair, and an emerald for his left eye. '''REDACTED' * John – Quartermaster of The Indomitable. ''A towering human male, with a few arcane tricks up his sleeve, John and Jazeera have a legendarily seething distaste for each other '''REDACTED' Molly the Red and Captain Crookshanks – Molly was born on a pirate ship and has developed a fierce reputation as a daring and fearless captain. Byron Crookshanks, the second son of a minor Duke, joined the Eirinie Royal Navy and quickly rose to prominence as a fair and punctiliously honorable naval officer. Their rivalry was marked by close escapes, heated battles, and chases over half the known world; the story was the stuff of legend and tales of their clashes are told in sailors' on every continent. When Eirin was overwhelmed and swallowed by Shersllia, Crookshanks and his crew refused to bend the knee, and found themselves a ship without a country. The two rivals became partners during a firefight with the Shersllian Navy and were wed almost immediately thereafter. Now the parents of a half-dozen children, the two run a small fleet of privateers as the Eirinie Navy-in-Exile. Amir-Sual – A middle aged man with heavily tanned skin and an ever present grin. Captain of the Windwracked 'REDACTED' * Rimmarie, – First Mate of the Windwracked. 'REDACTED' She wields strange magics and is said to have made a deal with dark jinn to bind spirits into her vessel. Captain Issarn Stormhair - A beautiful wind genasi sorceress and captain of the Riptide. Captain Stormhair seems more altruistic that one might expect a pirate to be, offering to help Squad 13 without demanding a bribe. She is generally excitable and seems to enjoy the lifestyle her position offers her. * Pyth – Quartermaster of the Riptide. A scrupulous human man who wears simple linen and silk clothing over his pale, muscled form. Curiously, he appears to be completely devoid of hair. Revealed by Orentha to be Pytheriothrax, a brine dragon who is accustomed to wearing human form.